The present invention relates to a bicycle-trailer combination and more particularly to such a combination wherein the trailer may be either pulled behind the bicycle to carry substantial loads, operated as a hand truck or collapsed for mounting upon the bicycle when not in use.
Bicycle-trailer combinations have been found to be quite useful since the trailer may be employed to carry a substantial load behind the bicycle, the trailer having a much lower center of gravity for carrying substantial loads which would tend to cause imbalance if the same load were carried at a greater height upon the bicycle itself.
Such bicycle-trailer combinations have been found to be of even greater use when the trailer may be collapsed and stored in place upon the bicycle when not in use. Most commonly, the trailer may be mounted directly above the rear wheel of the bicycle. The design and construction of a collapsible trailer of this type, however, introduces additional problems particularly when the trailer must also be designed to carry substantial loads. The construction of the trailer permitting it to be collapsible in the manner described above may also tend to cause weakness in the trailer when it is carrying substantial loads.